Gods (Pocket God Comics)
This article is about characters in the Pocket God Comics but references things in the real universe. For the player as the God of the Pygmies, see Gene Simians or Pocket God. Purple God: We're omnipotential beings and stuff. Ooga: I think you mean omnipotent. Purple God: "Whatever. We're awesome and that's all you need to know." --Ooga upon meeting the gods on the Pocket God universe. In the Pocket God Comics, the Gods '''are depicted as colorful, swirling vortexes/blobs that Ooga encounters on the Pygmiess' quest to return the Gem of Life. They are beings that control everything that happens in the Pocket God World. Background The Gem of Life, the source of the God's power of bringing the Pygmies back, has been draining and the Pygmies venture to return it to the source of its power. All of Ooga survive the quest, and he finds himself in a strange underground cavern (possibly the Lava Tube as Ooga is later shot out through the Volcano) and finds himself face-to-face with the gods. Overview The gods in the comic are supposed to be representations of actual players of the game Pocket God, as the player of the game is given the position of God over the Pygmies. For example, one of gods (the Yellow One) is named "Pygmysmasher1989", a possible username of a player on Pocket God. Other than Yellow stating his username, the gods refer to each other as their colors. Encounter with Ooga '''Ooga: "What does it all mean?" Blue God: "What? Like Life?" Ooga: "I guess." Red God: "That's not exactly our field of expertise, Ooga." --Ooga talking to the Gods that have controlled the Pygmies' lives Upon meeting Ooga after the Pygmies' quest to return the Gem of Life, the Gods are nothing like what Ooga expects but is nonetheless grateful to see him at last. They speak in informal language, call Ooga "numb nards", say "frickin'", use incorrect words like "omnipotential", and reference the fact that players have to wait so long for updates of the application. About killing Pygmies, the gods say "Yeah, it's fun. We wouldn't be in this 16 bit cavern if it didn't give us a chuckle to watch you pint-sized Pygmies get eaten by ants or blown away in some category 5 Hurricane." It sums up the reason players find the game fun. The gods also reference "Wikipedia" (possibly referencing Pocket God Wiki), furthering the idea that they are real people and appear to the Pygmies as swirling colors. The Purple God also says he is going to the forums to post a complaint, referencing the Pocket God Forums website. As Ooga is leaving, the Gods say they would prefer cash and an offering over two-day old Fish. Pocket God Equivalent In the Pocket God game, the reference that is made to the gods is Gene Simians, where there are different types of Gods for each sacrifice that is performed on a Pygmy. The colorful vortexes in the comics may be a reference to each Gene Simian, or god type, in the Pocket God game. Trivia *Ooga is the only Pygmy who ever has direct contact with the Gods. Category:Pocket God Comic Characters Category:Pocket God Comics Category:Gods